


Bal Masqué de Bêtes

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gloved Fingering, Impregnation, Masked ball, Masks, Rough Sex, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, masked sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: The bearer of this card is invited to the Bal Masque of Pirates’ Alley.Please, wear a mask of your choosing, and reveal your identity only at dawn.Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Bal Masqué de Bêtes

* * *

_The bearer of this card is invited to the Bal Masque of Pirates’ Alley._

_Please, wear a mask of your choosing, and reveal your identity only at dawn._

* * *

“A masked ball?” Nami’s eyes lit up, looking over the expensive paper. “And we both got an invitation! It sounds like fun!”

The smile on Robin’s face seemed to be more secretive than usual. She chuckled. “Oh, yes, however, if I recall correctly, it’s known as the Masked Ball of the Beasts.”

Nami pursed her lips, wondering before she asked, “Beasts? Is that why everyone’s wearing an animal mask?”

Robin smiled while she turned her invitation around to look at the backside where painted figures of people in beautiful masks and gowns danced, “People say it’s for the clandestine activities during the night.”

Nami’s face colored. “Oh ...”

“I might need to experience the masquerade tonight ...”

“It has been a while.” Nami mused before she smiled and said, “And if I don’t like the guy, I can rob him blind while he’s stunned with my beauty.”

Robin giggled at that. “I’ll try to keep an eye out for you, I suppose.”

“What do I even have to wear to this?” Nami considered her closet, narrowing her eyes. “I don’t have anything as extravagant as what the people on the streets are wearing.”

“I saw rental shops everywhere,” Robin told her. “They didn’t seem to be expensive either.”

“Ooh, and that way Sanji-kun won’t follow.”

She smiled. “Maybe he got an invitation too.”

“Mm, I suppose he might. He’s not bad to look at,” Nami said with a frown. “He’s just an awful pervert. I guess I’d spot him right away even in a mask.”

“I overheard someone talking about that,” Robin said, and Nami smiled. She had been listening in on conversations like she always did more like. “Some couples head into the balls separately after going to different rental shops. They’re supposed to find each other by their mannerisms.”

Blushing, Nami stared at her. “That sounds a little risky to me.”

“Well, if they missed each other, either they forgive and forget, or move on to another lover,” Robin said. “After all, if they couldn’t recognize each other even under masks, perhaps they weren’t meant to be.”

“That sounds a little convoluted to me, but I guess it makes some sense.”

“Others say you find the one you love by their mannerisms. Maybe you can choose your mate for the night like that,” Robin said a small, predatory smile on her lips. “Choose the man with the gestures and quirks you like the most.”

“‘Mate’?” Nami fanned herself with the card. “That’s kind of crass sounding, isn’t it?”

“Well, aren’t we beasts tonight?”

* * *

Nami checked her mask for the hundredth time, a flush of excitement filling her when she turned the bend. A long stretch of a street met her eyes, but not for the first time, Nami was stunned.

The lights in this city reflected on the streets as if against wet stones. Everywhere she looked was a rainbow of color. A row of vibrant shades mirrored across the alley in front of her. A violet house shined amethysts across the stone, and further down sapphire sparkled on the sidewalks and street from a pale blue home. She couldn’t tell what caused the hues to show like they did since - so far as she could tell - the lights were white like any others.

For a moment, Nami thought that the streets had dressed up for the night as well.

She almost considered herself underdressed even though she knew the costume was amazing.

Her hair was hidden under a little white top hat under which ruffles flowed like hair. Her dress was silver with ribbons of white and red which wrapped up to her silver fox mask, but the colors around her bounced off, making it seem like a rainbow.

When people would stop to stare at _her_ , Nami almost skipped.

Nami went to the house indicated on the invitation.

Inside, she heard what almost sounded like a battle of brass and horns, but it was not classical music, it was loud and lively. She watched the entertainers for a moment - they wore a lion and a dalmatian mask each.

Deeper in, Nami walked around dancers, and couples who were going into small corners and nooks of the rooms and halls. It was a beautiful home with rich woodwork panels. The floors were black marble, and the lights sparkled in candelabras and overhead in giant chandeliers.

A ballroom met her eyes, and Nami was pulled into a dizzy dance. She laughed outright while she spun.

One moment, she danced with a man in a weasel mask with violet and bright green sequins. Later, a woman covered in blue and gold pulled her in, wearing a duck mask.

The opulence almost blinded her. As she danced, she realized she could not tell the rich from the poor.

Who had been invited?

Who were the hosts?

They had simply let her in upon seeing the invitation. Anyone could have dropped it, and someone else snatched it up.

A strong hand took hers, and she gazed into a mouse mask on a man who wore a brown and pale pink suit. He spun, and dipped her, making her laugh.

Finally, she had to pull away, almost running to the hallway while she caught her breath. How long had it been?

Catching her breath there, Nami took a martini that passed by on a platter - offered up by the servers who were all wearing ocelot masks, though every one of them wore different colors.

She sipped through the tiny straw, glad that they thought of the holes in the masks for such things.

It wasn’t time to reveal her identity, after all.

She looked around the large hall until her brows began to rise.

A man walked into the room.

Decked out in greens and blues, he glistened. Behind him was a flaring cloak of feathers with a thousand eyes staring out of every other feather. His short blue coat and green trousers glittered with gold on the hem. His mask was a beak with gold and silver, and it was framed in satin blue and iridescent green feathers that swept back.

The peacock strutted, and Nami stared.

Something about the way he moved spelled danger to her, but - she told herself again - they were all beasts tonight.

She almost felt plain.

And he was coming straight toward her.

Nami’s back stiffened, and she gaped when he even stopped in front of her. Her jaw almost dropped open, but the mask stopped movement. She could feel his presence somehow.

“What kind of drink is that?”

She looked down at the glass in her hand. She had forgotten she was holding it.

“It’s a martini. It’s a little dry for my taste though,” she said, wondering.

His voice sounded off - most of the masks were outfitted with voice modulators. Hers was as well. It hadn’t been an extra charge.

“Oh, there’s a straw too.” He eyed the glass in her hand before looking around the room.

She grasped his arm then, quelling a pleased sigh when she felt his muscles. She had never been so bold, but Nami wanted to select her mate tonight.

Nami pointed ahead to a server and said, “There’s more over here.”

He let her guide him to a masked ocelot, and she picked out a green drink. She smiled while she offered it to him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” she said.

Nami felt her body warm when she pressed against his side. She still hadn’t removed her hand, and he did not seem to mind in the slightest.

Like her, he was covered head to toe in cloth, and the only thing she could see were his dark eyes. His body felt hard and unyielding, but she wondered if she could get him to soften. For a moment, she considered finding out what was in his pockets, but she tossed the idea aside. Maybe for one night, she could forget the money, and get lost in a powerful man’s arms ...

When he sipped the drink, he laughed. “Not bad.”

He offered the straw to her then, and their eyes locked when she leaned forward to sip it.

“Delicious.” She couldn’t taste it. Nami couldn’t look away from him. His eyes sparkled with mirth while he pulled the beverage back to drink. She squeezed his arm then, and said, “You look good in that costume.”

He chuckled. “How can you tell?”

“Well, I suppose I could see you out of it, but it’s not dawn yet,” she dared to say, biting her bottom lip while she waited for a response.

The man laughed. “I thought that was for the mask.”

She smiled, fluffing some of his feathers, and she cooed. “You don’t want to wait either?”

He paused, gazing down at her, and for an instant, Nami thought she read uncertainty in him. The man said, “I just got here.”

“Would you dance with me then?”

He looked at the dancers in the great hall and said, “That does look fun.”

“You can hold me close just like this.” She murmured. She had an overwhelming urge to stroke his arm, but there was no skin for her to touch.

Nami’s heart was in her throat when he pulled her tighter against him. Her body burned as she stared at him, and he bent her back slightly. Her chest heaved when he said, “Like this?”

Her senses tingled. His rock-hard body pressed into her even through all the layers of clothing. She didn’t think she could feel an inch of flab besides her softness between them. Would he feel this sensational without all of the obstacles?

Yes, this was the man she wanted tonight.

She whispered, “Perfect.”

Drinking the rest of his colorful drink, the man tossed the glass aside, and an ocelot mask caught it before it could shatter on the floor. 

She tugged on his arm to guide him out onto the floor, but before they even reached it, he took her waist into his hands and began to spin her about. As it was before, Nami laughed in delight. She felt her cheeks warm when he lifted her into the air.

Her skirts swirled in an array of silver and crimson ribbons opposite his gold, blue and green feathers. When he dipped her, his feather cloak splayed out behind him.

Nami laughed aloud, flushing from the blood rising to her head.

“You’re amazing!”

With a laugh, he spun her around, and he said, “You’re just fun to dance with!”

Nami gasped when he pulled her body to his, and she clung to his shoulders. She felt hot and slick with sweat under all of the cloth and ribbons. He had done most of the moving, but even so, she was stricken breathless with awe.

Panting, she screamed in laughter while he dipped her. The ribbons of her hat grazed the floor as he swung her around. The dancehall blared with trumpets, but her breath left her when he threw her a short distance in the air. When he caught her, Nami’s legs splayed out in reaction when her lower body rocked forward so that she would not kick him.

She squeaked somewhere in her throat when her core hit his abs. Their eyes met, and Nami’s hot body warmed further. Something in his eyes told her he was smirking.

Heart pounding in her chest, she slid down his body to stand again.

“Take me,” she said.

She realized he wasn’t breathing hard at all, and for a moment, she wondered if he was even interested.

However, he pulled her against him. Nami felt a thrum of aching go through her when he said, “Tell me where.”

Nami had no idea where, but she pulled him after her, mind and eyes searching. She saw a man drag a woman, the two of them screaming with laughter, into another room, and she flushed. Yet, what was she doing then?

Finding a side door, she peeked in only to shut it. “Sorry!”

The peacock man laughed, glancing back at the door where she had found three women - an owl, a ewe, and a rabbit - entwined in arms and legs.

She knocked on the next door, but pouted when she heard laughter on the other side.

Nami wished she knew the house better, but the next door seemed to have promise. It led outside.

Pushing the door open, she tugged him along, and she thought she could hear him chuckle deep in his throat, the voice modulator making it sound deeper still. Nami shivered and turned to him when she saw that the little side garden was empty.

The high wall surrounding the area was covered in vines while pillars cornered the garden.

He grasped her breasts through her dress, and Nami’s head dropped back with a moan. His hands were so strong! Her nipples rubbed against cloth, eliciting sighs for him to do more.

Nami worried for a moment that the clothes would get too much in the way. She wondered if they would have to strip down entirely, thus risking revealing her tattoo to identify her. That, however, excited her. If he was a bounty hunter, he could trap her, and all of the naughty things he was doing now ...

She knew that was not how it would end, but she couldn’t stop where her desires led her. Finding his bulge, she cupped and pressed her hand against it, rubbing.

The peacock man groaned. His hands paused over her breasts while he ground into her touch before he pinched her nipples through the cloth.

Nami choked out a moan, arching to him when she squeezed him.

“My lord!”

He growled, and the sound took her out for a moment, surprised to hear it from the peacock.

“Damn temptress!”

Her toes curled, and Nami moaned deeper. “My lord, do you mean to sully me?”

“If you won’t spread ‘em, I will,” he said, and she melted.

“Yes,” Nami said, panting, “do it.”

Turning her around suddenly, she gasped when he began pulling up her skirts. His gloved hands pressed into her panties, and Nami quivered while the peacock man bent her forward. He pulled her panties aside, and his gloves rubbed against wet lips.

She cried out, clutching her skirts to help keep them up for him. Nami whimpered when she felt a gloved finger slide into her. She constricted around him, gasping. The cloth rubbed against her inner lining in ways she could not explain. Still soft enough to not scratch, but it was coarse enough that it made thrills run up and down her spine.

She tingled all over when he thrust his finger in, and then another. He stroked then wet gloved fingers over her clitoris, and her jaw unhinged.

“M’lord!” She whimpered, biting her lip behind her mask when she heard his clothes ruffle.

“I know just what you want, temptress.”

Her body shook when she felt his cockhead against her thigh - hot against her flesh. Nami moaned when she thought about it piercing her with her body bent half over for him.

He grasped her breasts again, and he grunted when he slammed inside. Nami cried out, panting faster as she rocked back against him. Slamming in to his hilt, her eyes bulged, and she gasped when he thrust into her with enough force to take her off of her feet.

Nami squealed, clamping around him. She would have wondered where his strength came from, but she had seen one too many crazy things.

But what was he!?

Another pirate? Nami moaned as he lifted her by the back of her knees.

A bounty hunter? The peacock man speared into her, and she couldn’t help but scream.

A Marine? Nami cried out, panting and writhing while she felt him fill her body.

He could _not_ just be some hoity-toity aristocrat on the island! When he grasped her breasts again, Nami whimpered.

“I - I have to cum!” She perspired through the dress, moaning while he claimed her. Nami only felt him slam harder inside of her.

“I’m not stopping you! Cum!”

Shrieking, Nami lost herself on his cock, and she felt a fountain shoot into her.

It _throbbed_ in her. Her eyes widened while every throb felt like it pumped another bit of his cum into her. Nami bit her lip to stop the whimper.

When he set her down, her knees wobbled, and Nami leaned against a pillar in the little garden. As she slipped onto her knees, she moaned when he kneeled behind her.

“That was amazing,” she said

Shaking, she tried to push herself back up, but then he grabbed her hips. When he pulled her back against him, Nami moaned, and spread her legs. She already needed to grab some emergency birth control. What was one more load inside of her?

The peacock man took her again, groaning while he rutted. Nami quivered, tightening around him in need.

“My lord!”

He squeezed her hips, plunging deeper.

She moaned, scratching at the ground when he pressed her down. Panting, Nami cried out as he filled her with every thrust. Her breaths came out shorter and faster.

He was crushing her womb!

“Fuck ... fuck me!” Nami sobbed, shuddering when he thrust harder.

She grunted, and tilted her hips back for the perfect ... angle!

His hands explored under her clothes, smoothing wet gloves to her sticky, sweaty body. Nami cried out when his hands found her breasts. Her dress was a mess. She felt like if he were to rip it off of her, she would not mind the fee to have it repaired.

Who _was_ this beautiful man!?

Nami wanted to scream in frustration. She wanted this again.

The peacock man pounded the shape of his cock into her body, and Nami couldn’t stop moaning. He had to have a bounty - it was the only way it would work out between them.

Though the idea of clandestine meetings was invigorating.

As he slammed her, Nami wailed, spreading her legs wider before another thought came to her. Wasn’t she just a sleeve for him? Her body twitched, wanting to be just _his_ sleeve, but she didn’t know what else she might be able to do.

Did he love her pussy as much as she loved his cock?

He grunted and growled in her ear, squeezing her breasts, and rubbing gloved hands over her sore, hard nipples.

If she stripped any more though, the game would be over. He could already see her ginger hair - she had only had time to shave her legs. Nicking any of her vulvae would have been a shame.

Should her dress come off and reveal her tattoo though, it could be over in an instant.

Nami whimpered, eyes widening when he petted her clitoris.

“Cum, you little temptress,” he said, moaning into her ear.

She shook, tightening around him.

“My lord! I - I love your cock!”

“My cock loves you!”

She flushed as her pussy seemed to soak him. Nami cried out when he dragged her back into oblivion. Hot flashes prickled over her skin while she fell into the orgasm kicking and screaming. The peacock man slammed into her, flooding her body with more juices. She twitched, and moaned, panting faster as his hot seed filled her deepest recesses.

It took her a moment to realize he hadn’t moved yet. She blinked, bleary-eyed, and trembling all over. She glanced over her shoulder at him and whimpered.

“My lord, I can’t move,” she said.

He moaned. “Good.”

Nami hissed when he pulled out and turned her over onto her back. She stared at him. His clothes were next to perfect except for his glorious cock sticking out of his pants. It stood proudly over her loosened, topsy-turvy mess of a gown. It had done this to her. It and that peacock man. She could almost sense his self-satisfied smirk when he leaned over her. He grabbed her hips again.

She moaned when he pressed her ankles over her head, bending her in half. Nami gasped when he thrust into her once more.

They were animals.

Nami bucked and writhed under him, the only movement she was capable of while he took her. His body pressed into her, the new angle igniting nerves she could barely remember being reached before. Scratching his back, Nami tried to wreck his costume as he had done hers.

He laughed, and growled, thrusting like a beast. She clamped around him, trying to keep him inside while she panted.

“Cum, cum in me! I love your cum!”

She screamed when he rolled her hips up, and he struck gold inside. Nami gaped.

“My lord!”

“Yes!”

He heard it. Her desperation. Nami choked on a sob while he rammed into that place, gripping and bruising her hips with his hands and hips as he took her. She didn’t care.

Her raw cry filled the night air when she met her end, and his pulsating cock pumped hot streams inside.

Nami trembled, breathing hard while she gazed up at the peacock mask.

Panting, chest heaving, he leaned in over her to growl.

She couldn’t stop the shiver.

He laced his fingers with hers before he mimicked kissing each fingertip with his beak.

“I’m coming to you tomorrow night. You better be ready for more.”

Her eyes widened at that. The Masked Balls were supposed to go on for a few nights more if what Robin said was correct - and she was rarely wrong. Did he want to find her again?

The idea excited her.

Her hand twitched up, but then she let it drop, shivering. She wanted to rip their masks off then and there.

But it was not dawn.

When he rose, tucking himself back inside, she thought that she could feel his smile. Nami shivered after his heat left her, and she began to straighten her gown with a hot blush. Her disheveled state only seemed to make him chuckle, and she bit her tongue.

Being humiliated like this - why did she like it?

Nami squirmed under his gaze before he tilted her head to face him.

“You’ll wait for me, right?”

Her eyes widened, and she said in a rush, “Yes!”

When she rose to her feet, he pressed her body against his. And she finally heard the music from the ball inside. Nami fidgeted when she felt his cum slide out. So much of it coated her thighs and legs.

She panted. “I need to go clean up.”

“Don’t,” he said, and she flushed darker, imagining walking around with his cum dripping on the fine floors inside.

Twitching, she tried to protest. “It’ll make a mess.”

“So keep it inside, you little temptress.” He squeezed her hips, and Nami quivered, trying to squeeze around what was still inside.

Flushing, she bit her tongue before she said, “I’ll try.”

As they went back into the home, arm in arm, she heard a banging sound from the front of the house. She glanced down the hall and paled when several Marines stepped into the home.

“Hands up! Everyone must present their faces or be arrested!”

A raid! Nami bolted back out into the garden, and the peacock man laughed, following her. She gaped at him, but he only nodded to her, giving her a little salute before he leaped over the garden wall.

“I’ll see you later!”

Blushing, Nami searched for an easier way out, not having the legs for such a feat before she saw the vines.

She climbed the vines to the other side, but once she was on the top, she realized he was gone.

Of course, he would be.

Nami blushed as she hopped down the wall the rest of the way, and darted into the city to hide, still trying to keep his seed inside.

* * *

She returned the gown and mask with a red face, and she dropped the fee for the cleaning charge before they could even ask for it. Nami practically ran from the costume shop to escape that knowing look.

 _Now some emergency birth control,_ she thought, searching the shops for a pharmacy or anything that might sell the contraceptive.

Instead, she spotted more Marines.

Nami paled, and turned around, trying to look natural.

At least, her beau did not seem to be a Marine either, nor a bounty hunter.

She flushed when she thought about it. Another pirate.

For a moment, however, a flash of guilt went through her. She could not explain it besides that it felt like cheating on her crew. That made little sense though.

Nami shook her head, slapping her cheek.

She spared a glance behind her before turning the corner, searching for a sign that they had seen her.

Just as she did, though, a man pulled out a wanted poster, glanced at it, and then looked straight at her, pointing.

“The cat burglar, Nami!”

“You’re kidding me!” Turning tail, she bolted down the street, not looking back any longer.

She spotted Usopp and Luffy by the docks as she approached, and she waved.

“Run! It’s the Marines!”

“I told you!” Luffy said while he yanked on Usopp’s arm to pull him along. They darted for _Thousand Sunny_.

When Nami looked back, she blinked when she saw Zoro - led by Sanji - through the streets. They were yelling at each other as they ran.

“I was heading back just now!”

“You jumped over a damn wall into another house when I found you on the run, idiot!”

Nami flushed when she recalled her peacock’s leap. It couldn’t have been him though. He was too tall!

As they boarded _Sunny_ , Nami cheered when she saw Robin who was carrying a package of some kind.

 _She_ would have gotten the birth control on time!

Except, she would have to ask in private later.

A Marine ship rounded into the bay, and she felt a sliver of regret go through her.

She could not keep the promise with her peacock man to meet again.

* * *

Robin’s eyes grew large, and she covered her mouth, quite stunned.

“Oh, my, Nami-chan ...”

Nami blinked, following her eyes to her hips whereupon her cheeks burned. She realized that those bruises probably looked like an assault, and Nami raised her hands, shaking her head. “It’s not what it looks like!”

She frowned, and her worry only faded a bit. “You’re sure, you’re all right?”

“Positive! It was just rougher than usual. I got into the heat of the moment, you know?” She flared red, thinking of being in heat for that animal, but she slapped her cheeks.

Robin raised a brow now, a little smile forming on her lips.

“Enjoyed yourself, did you?”

Nami’s face lit up, but she leaned in to say, “Never mind that. I need to know if you got any emergency birth control left.”

Robin blinked before she covered her mouth. “Oh, no, I don’t ...”

Groaning, Nami dug into her nightstand, praying when she double-checked her journal. Damn her and her love of raw cock!

 _No,_ she thought while she looked at the date in the calendar. Seven days after her last period. _It’s my damn fault for not keeping any in stock._

Why buy something that she might not use? This was _not_ one of the times she should have been stingy with her money though. Sighing hard, she covered her red face with a sigh.

Robin said, “That bad?”

“It’s a day away from my fertile day. Of _course_ , I have to get horny, and - ugh.” She drooped, frowning at the calendar before closing it, and putting it away.

After a moment, Robin tilted her head. “The instructions on mine say you can take it up to three days after.”

“Maybe,” Nami said, chewing her nail.

Her body felt hot all over.

She didn’t even know what he looked like, but the idea of carrying that man’s baby in her was oddly exciting. Nami flushed as she squeezed her thighs together, and shivered.

She still wasn’t entirely clean, and she wished that she had the desire to wash it off. She had held off showering because the thought of him still being inside of her was thrilling. Nami had _never_ thought this way before.

Carrying his baby - walking around with his cum still inside without wiping it off!

“It seems you like this man though,” Robin said, and she jumped when Nami turned to her with tears in her eyes.

“I will _never_ have a man like that again!” Nami covered her mouth with a flush, but she felt it in her bones. How did anyone compete with that?

“Mm, mine was fun too,” Robin said, smiling and relaxing. “A lovely young leopard that thought cows were easy meat.”

Nami flushed when a vision of Robin being milked entered her head, but she shook herself out of it. The peacock man had driven her insane. That was all there was to it. She didn’t want to think about how she wanted him to milk her instead.

“Something’s wrong with me,” she said with a sigh, flopping onto her bed.

Robin smiled, raising a brow. “Why is that?”

“He turned me into an animal. Now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Was he really so good?”

“Robin, I almost _want_ to have his baby.” Nami bit at her nail, worrying it into nothing.

“You should tell the captain then.”

She froze at that, stiffening.

Tell Luffy?

Tell _Luffy_ that she had bucked it raw, and now might be pregnant with another pirate’s baby? Either the idiot would accept it whole-heartedly or he might find some kind of weird offense about that.

“There’s no need to go that far!”

Robin shrugged. “Then don’t. I feel like he should be warned at least. Maybe ask what he’d think.”

Nami’s face pinched up. With her luck today, maybe it would give him all sorts of ideas too. She sighed though, and said, “I’ll try to hint at it. If he doesn’t get it, I’m not telling him jack.”

She winced, but she knew that either Luffy knew how babies were made or didn’t.

And she was _not_ going to explain it to him.

* * *

Nami couldn’t pin her captain down the rest of the day while they sailed, however. Either he was napping, or he was only interested in playing all day with the others.

So when she went to the kitchen to sip some tea that night, she was shocked when he followed her in. The rest of the crew was getting quieter while they began to head to bed. Sanji waved to her before he left the kitchen, and bid her a good night.

Luffy sat next to her on the bench.

She blinked, shifting across the cushion a bit.

“Luffy, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

He had lifted his hand, she wasn’t sure what he was about to do, but he paused. “Huh? What about?”

“About last night,” she said.

Luffy’s eyes narrowed, but he dropped his hand, pouting. “Yeah?”

“Uh, well, the thing is,” she said, trying not to look at him, “I mean, well, a ... a crazy idea I had ... uh ...”

How the hell was she supposed to reveal to her captain that she might have gotten knocked up!?

Nami glanced at him, but he only cocked his head to the side.

“I was thinking! Just thinking, you see? If I were ... or Robin! If one of us women got uh ...” After looking at him, she thought that ‘knocked up’ was not the right phrase. “If one of us were going to ... have a baby-”

His brows rose, and Nami just about died right there.

“Not that we are!” She held her hand out to him as if she might stop whatever avalanche was coming her way

Luffy took her hand though, lacing fingers with hers, and she felt her heart thud.

He said, “Do you know if you are yet?”

Nami gaped when he kissed her fingertips, and she felt her breath come out faster, staring.

She said, “I don’t ... I ...”

She might have slapped him yesterday for that.

“If you want a baby, I’m not stopping you,” he said.

Today, she watched him while he leaned in closer. Their legs touched.

She twitched, squeezing her thighs tighter together.

Luffy slid his hand between her thighs, and she gasped, spreading her legs for him.

He grinned while he stroked up her skirt.

Luffy had - him?

He couldn’t recognize _Usopp_ in that ridiculous Sogeking mask, but he knew _her_?

She blushed darker when she felt his fingers pull aside her panties. Her body began to warm as he touched her.

His eyebrows shot up again, and he said, “You’re still dirty, little temptress.”

Nami wanted to faint. Instead, she blushed hotly, leaning back before she splayed her legs wider for her captain. That marvelous man that had made her wish she could have all those festival nights for him to take her.

“My lord, clean me out with your cum,” she said, whimpering when he kneeled in front of her.

Luffy grinned, rubbing circles over her clitoris with coarse fingertips. They felt better than the gloves, and she cried out before she grabbed her knees to keep herself spread for him.

She gasped when he thrust his fingers into her, pumping her while he moaned. “Are you _trying_ to get knocked up, temptress? I can help.”

Tightening around him, she gasped, panting when she felt his fingers stir her juices.

Her jaw dropped open, and she couldn’t stop herself. “Yes, please!”

Luffy? Him?

He thrust a third finger into her, leaning in while he thrust them so deeply that her toes curled.

Nami gaped at him, but she couldn’t stop her moan. Luffy smirked at her, licking his lips, and she whimpered while she spread her legs wider. As her mind began to absorb this information, her body wanted him in willingly.

She panted, staring as he opened his jeans, and his cock landed against her core. Nami bit her lip when she realized this was the only thing she recognized from last night.

Shaking, she said, “Luffy, I ...”

“You don’t have to have my baby,” he said. Luffy pressed her clitoris between two of his fingers. He smirked wider when he stroked over the nub as her eyes bulged. His other fingers thrust deeper. “I just want to hear you beg for it.”

“Haah!” Nami clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the cry too late as she came on his fingers. Luffy moaned, and her eyes bulged. He seemed to delight in her orgasm. Whimpering, she tightened around his fingers while her pussy swelled.

Her body sagged bonelessly on the bench before she realized he had pulled his fingers out.

Luffy licked his wet fingers with a groan.

“You’re so excitable,” he said.

His cock pressed harder against her pussy, and Nami bit her lip. She tried to concentrate. She wanted him to know the truth, she realized. Even if it meant he would stop. She just wanted to feel his cock again, but if he didn’t know ...

“Luffy, I ...! I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was you!”

Her captain grinned wider, grasping her hips while he slammed inside with a growl. Her lips parted in awe as he filled her. “You’re so tight!”

He didn’t care.

Nami melted, screaming as he pounded into her.

Except now, unlike last night, Luffy kissed her, swallowing her cries with his own. Warm tongues slipped against each other while he pistoned into her. He gripped her knees, pulling them over his shoulders while he claimed her again.

She squealed to his lips, scratching his back while she tightened. Luffy growled, and nibbled at her tongue and lips, panting while he left bruises on her hips.

This was where the power was from! Luffy could barely control himself! Part of her worried about breaking under him, but she panted, feeling her pussy contract.

“My lord!”

“Oh, my little temptress,” he said with a sigh, lifting her the bench.

Hot and flushed, Nami gripped his hair as he thrust deeper.

“Tell me you want it,” Luffy said to her lips.

Sighing, her eyes rolled back when she felt his cock swell inside of her. Her body filled with hot flashes as she thought of it. Her captain’s cum spreading into her womb, and his baby growing inside of her body - it was too much and yet just right.

“Please, please, give me your baby! I want to have your baby!”

Her legs coiled around him, gasping when he grabbed her hips tighter and moved her entire body on his cock.

“You damn temptress!” He yanked open her bikini, sucking on her breast.

She tightened, gasping. Luffy rocked into her body, marking and remarking what was his all along. Nami trembled to thrust back, but he groaned, standing to press her against the wall behind the bench.

Her arms wrapped around his head, holding onto anything she could while she drowned.

“My lord, I want it! Give me your baby!”

Luffy laughed, lapping her teat. Eyes tearing up, Nami hissed as he sucked on her lips.

When they parted, he moaned. “You like calling me that, huh? Well, now, since you didn’t know it was your captain’s cock, you better not forget ever again.”

She sobbed when he thrust harder.

“You know what to call me!”

Eyes unfocused, weakly pulling at his hair, Nami whimpered.

“Say it, Nami!”

He was going to bruise her inner thighs, but she loved it.

“Captain ...”

“That’s right,” he said, and he pounded into her body as she scratched his back. “Scream it!”

“Captain!”

“Cum, Nami!”

Her mind snapped. Captain’s orders!

Luffy swallowed her screams when her body throbbed. She couldn’t tell if it was her or his cock, but she could feel his seed pour into her like an empty jug. She wanted more!

Nami scratched his back, panting. “Captain, don’t stop!”

He gripped her ankles, grinning as he licked up her chest. “I wasn’t gonna.”

The beast pushed her onto her knees on the bench.

* * *

“Nami-chan? Are there more bruises?”

Her head snapped up, and Nami spun around with a nervous smile. “Ah, I think they were just delayed.”

Robin raised a brow. “Delayed for two days?”

“Well, um, yeah.” Nami bit her lip, squirming and shifting back and forth. She could almost hit him. Didn’t he know how hard it was to hold cum inside while someone was staring at her?

“And,” Robin smiled as she said, “it looks like the next island is quite a way away.”

“Well, that’s all right. We can relax a bit before we get there.”

“What about birth control?”

Nami fidgeted while her face burned. She was supposed to come to meet the idiot in the aquarium in a few minutes. “It’s fine! I even talked to Luffy about it! He doesn’t mind at all. If anything happens, it happens!”

“All right,” Robin said, laying her head back down, and turning over. “Good night, Nami-chan.”

“Good night!”

As Nami opened the door to skip out, she jumped when Robin said, “Tell Captain ‘congratulations’ for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot tomorrow for the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
